


Too Far Gone

by orphan_account



Series: Collection of rp based one shots [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gaster is goopy, Violence, above ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans and Frisk are living peaceful lives on the surface until a certain goopy black mass decides that he's waited long enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give credit to kamillyanna on tumblr for helping so much with the plot. They legit wrote half the story. I encourage you to go check it out, their art is good and so is their personality.

"Psst! Sans- are you awake?" Frisk whispered, poking the sleeping skeleton.

"Ugh... five more minutes..." Came the sleepy reply. 

Frisk chuckled softly. "Come on, sleepy head. It's noon already." Being twenty years old, she now understood that it was a waste to sleep the day away. 

"Yeah. The perfect time to be asleep." His grin stretched wider. 

"Well I'd say it's the perfect time for pancakes." She hummed. 

Sans stretched his arms over his head until they popped softly. "They're no good unless ya got ketchup." 

Frisk stuck her tongue out playfully. "Yes, I know your favorites. Come on. you can- crack your bones at the breakfast table." 

The short skeleton Chuckled and pushed himself out of bed, wandering about the room in vague preparation. 

Frisk grinned, closing his bedroom door behind herself once more when exiting to make her way to the kitchen. She had already started, thus it wasn't hard to resume the task of making breakfast. A few minutes later the short skeleton stumbled his way into the kitchen, giving her a light pat on the back while the sweet scent of syrup tickled his nasal cavity

Frisk had grown tall, reaching 5'7" at her current age thus she had to just slightly bend down to gibe Sans the usual hug good morning. "Glad you didn't just flop back into bed when I left!" She joked, lifting the lid off a plate with a few pancakes on it as if to offer them to him.

"It was a close call, but I pulled through in the end." He gave her a sly wink and eyed the pancakes, choosing between them.

"I knew it." She snapped her fingers before shaking a finger at him in the tiniest form of a scold. "Paps ran off to work. As usual. What about you? Day off, or late shift?"

"Late shift, unfortunately." He laid his skeletal hand dramatically across his forehead. "I'll be no more within the hour!"

"Boo." She chuckled, finishing up the batch before turning off the stove. "I'll be bored all alone again. I actually had time to come back from college today, only to find you asleep."

"Sleeping is important you know. I would've been just as bad awake as I was asleep." Sans went for the ketchup and took a deep swig.

"It is. But you sleep a lot. Do you not get enough rest?" Frisk asked in a softer manner, taking the large plate of pancakes to the table. 

Sans plopped down at his regular seat, grin looking just a little more plastic. "Nah. I just do it a lot 'cuz I like the feeling. A lazy bones like me would do that."

"Mh." Frisk hummed, but she looked less convinced when catching his expression. After years it became the slightest bit easier to read. "... I know. It's nice. Maybe my... human perspective on sleep kinda clouds my opinion on you doing it so much. Plus- nothing wrong with a little more HP." She chuckled, but rather simply.

Sans kept his expression neutral. "Yeah. I guess." He glanced around the room for a new subject. "Any plans for today?"

"I was gonna go shop after groceries, but also maybe get myself something." She grinned, holding the edge of her striped t-shirt, "My favorites are really old now."

"Hey, just because it's old that doesn't mean s'bad." Sans played with his hoodie, stains obvious. "Do you know how long I've had this?"

She raised an eyebrow, "It is pretty iconic... No, tell me how old it is." She forked some food to take a bite, but still kept her attention on their conversation.

"Well I would, but I don't know either." He chuckled, tipping the ketchup over his syrup. "Had it for as long as I can remember."

"Would you like me to get you a spare? In case you rip yours. It goes through a lot you know." She chuckled lightly. 

"Nah. We've been through thick and thin together. I couldn't bear to part with it for a second." He winked at her, before shoveling a revolting mess into his mouth.

Frisk's smile crossed with a cringe in a sort of grimace at the ketchup-enduced biteful. She then started to laugh, a warm smile on her face.

Sans grinned, and through the rest of their meal cracked food puns and ate like a slob. Even so, their relationship was sweet, and their banter playful.

Frisk took the liberty of cleaning up the table so Papyrus wouldn't have to do it. She gave the top of Sans' skull a soft pet, imitating a ruffle for hair he didn't have as she walked out of the kitchen. "Don't be late. I'm going out too."

"Gotcha." He said, just as he took a short cut, most likely to his bedroom to collect his messy piles of clothes needed for work.

Frisk had been dressed since earlier in the day so she simply grabbed her bag of things before leaving the house, calling out a "Bye, Sans!" So he was aware before the door closed behind her.

Once he heard the door click closed, Sans' grin fell from his face and a deep frown settled there instead. He laughed sourly. "That took more than I'd have liked... but at least she doesn't have to worry about it now. Assuming... I can fix it..." He hated lying to her face. He didn't even touch the clothes he needed for work. 

***

Frisk was away for around five hours, and for good measure too considering when she came back her hands were loaded with groceries among other things. It was odd to sense the house be so quiet when she walked in. Oh well. Everyone was probably at work, she guessed.

Frisk flinched as a sudden crack and incoherent shouting sounded from their bedroom.  She looked to the ceiling as if she could see where it came from. She couldn't, but the noise was such an outliar that she set everything down quietly and listened for another sound first. Silence filled the house once more, but just as quick as it came it left once more as banging louder than before made the dishes shudder and the walls creak. Suddenly, the door broke in two and flew off it's hinges as Sans himself was launched from the bedroom and onto the floor outside.

Frisk yelped and held her head as the loud bang echoed out. She panicked and looked for any weapon for self defense. Everything seemed useless - bags, broom, lamp-- Her eyes trailed to a drawer and she quickly opened it to pull out a large knife before rushing out of the kitchen and upstairs to see what had gone wrong. "Sans!? What're you doing!?"

"F-Frisk!?" Horror crept into the skeleton's features. "What are you-WATCH OUT!" Bones flecked with a strange black color that reflected the light flew toward her, each sharpened on one end and hurling at high speeds.

His cry snapped her attention towards the door - and just in time. Suddenly the color of her eyes seemed to turn burgundy red within its usual dark brown and she deflected most of the sharp bones with swift slices of the knife. She missed one and it flew dangerously close past her head as she turned, leaving a sharp cut on her cheek but she looked serious. Her HP fell by a whole 10 points, but she seemed extremely focused, like a certain spike of determination and skill switched in when she was suddenly attacked. "Who's here?"

Sans scrambled to her side, not bothering to hide his torn clothing and bruised bones. "Heh... let's just say my old man came to visit... seriously though... I don't think you should be here. It doesn't concern you and I don't want you getting hurt." A dripping sound echoed through the house as inky black liquids seeped menacingly from the doorway.

"Doesn't concern me? Cut it. That thing you do? Pretending everything is okay for the sake of others? Love you for it, but we're not doing that right now." She said sharply. Frisk never snapped at him, and this was by no means such a thing. She just sounded stern, blunt, a tad offended, with that statement. 

Sans' sweated heavily but didn't reply as the black goop began taking shape, and bones rose from it's acid like depths and fit together to form a sort of cracked mask. Sans felt a shudder go down his spine.

Frisk gripped Sans's hoodie lightly by the shoulder to just gently pull him behind herself. She had been in her fare share of battles with monsters. She believed she could get through this one... Somehow. But she quickly recognised the figure, his odd smile and the droopy appearance. She had only seen him once in person - a long time ago in a hidden room deep in the waterfalls. From then on neither the man nor the door ever appeared again. To see him now was odd.... So it was her turn, then.

[ ACT ]

"Stop this, Doctor Gaster. Why're you fighting your own son with force like that?"

Sans protested weakly behind her, trying to get her to leave. Gaster on the other hand, laughing loudly before speaking brokenly "You don't know the half of it." And sending a flurry of bones toward her.

Frisk grit her teeth the slightest amount for focus and knocked the bones off to the sides with her weapon. She panted softly from the pressure, but it was good to know she still had it. "Sans..." She whispered. Her eyes seemed to beg for directions. 

Sans' eye flared and he inched toward the stairs, pulling her along just as slow. "We need to get to the shed...!" He whispered.

"The shed? Again? Really Sans?" Gaster scoffed. "I raised you better than that. Almost like a true father."

Frisk followed steadily, deflecting attacks when necessary. "The shed, then." If she learned anything from Undyne, it meant sometimes you just had to shield and run.

[ MERCY ] > [ RUN ]

She grabbed Sans by the wrist and jogged down the stairs and towards the front door with Sans stumbling after her as they ran out the door with Gaster's goopy mass squelching behind them. The skeleton short cutted them straight to the door, but fell to his knees with ragged breaths before he could grasp the handle.

Frisk had been relieved when magic surrounded them, indicating a short cut - but was quick to react to his drop. She kneeled and wrapped her arms around him in a hugging gesture and helped him stand again with his weight mostly on her before opening the shed door and pulling them inside. She slammed it closed and now carefully sat down on her knees to set him down as well, panting. "Are you okay...?"

"Y-yeah... I just, uh... I've been using up a lot of magic lately, I guess..." Sans seemed to suddenly come to his senses. "Around here s-somewhere there should be something that looks like a remote only a cylinder. It should be on a shelf... I'd get it but..." He shakily tried to stand, but fell back down, looking pleadingly at her.

She nodded in understanding and took a moment to calm him by holding his cheekbone comfortingly. "In this together." She said simply, to assure him it was no burden - just a challenge. Frisk then stood and quickly scanned over the shelves, searching for his round remote. She reached up a particularly high shelf and felt around, pulling back with the cylinder in hand before rushing back towards him.

"Thanks. Couldn't have done it without ya." He seemed relieved as soon as his phalanges wrapped around it's metal exterior and he immediately began pressing buttons and flipping switches. His expression grew steadily grimmer. "Uh... do we... have any batteries?"

Frisk's smile faded. "... For pete's sake Sans the Skeleton!" She looked around worriedly, "What kind does it run on?"

"Double A's" Sans said guiltily. "The thing is usually charged but I haven't used it in... awhile."

"Mh." Frisk spotted a drawer and an idea hit her. She ran over, opened it, and rummaged around - pulling out a flashlight from yesterday evening when they went stargazing. "Got lucky." Popping the back off, she took out its batteries and carried them over. "What is that thing, anyway?"

Sans gratefully took the batteries and slipped them in with practiced ease. "Oh it just measures the defined rate of condensed magic and then points toward the place that it magnifies toward, thus giving me the exact location of the powerhouse..." He trailed off and continued flipping switches and adjusting knobs.

 _Science stuff, then._ She frowned her eyebrows slightly, "Okay, I get the big picture. Except for why your dad is trying to kill us."

"Uh... long story." The device suddenly screeched loudly before settling into a low hum. "I'd tell ya now, but G's probly gonna break our door down pretty soon." Sans struggled to his feet.

Frisk got the idea of just how much magic he used up when she saw him struggle to stand. Thus she supported his back as she did so as well, making sure he was steady. "Focus, okay?" She urged. 

"Alright, alright." Sans finally stopped messing with the remote, and revealed a screen on it with an arrow that reminded her of a compass. "This points to- ... in short Gaster's soul. Since he's not an ordinary monster, his soul is going to keep traveling through all that black goop. We need to find it." Sans shuddered. "And crush it."

"What?" She gripped the sleeve of his hoodie, "You can't mean that- that'd kill him, doesn't that worry you? Is there no other way out of this?" She couldn't believe how serious Gaster's appearance ended up. "Not to mention you're not nearly stable enough to fight..."

"I'll be fine. And... G is already dead. He died long ago." A loud bang sounded from the other side of the door and they both jumped. "We need to get out of here!"

"I'm backing you up whether you like it or not." She said in a whisper before pulling him towards one of the walls. "When I was younger-" She began to feel around the boards "I found this." A loose piece fell off and an exit to the outside was present again.

Sans chuckled weakly, shaking his head. "The things you do..." he quickly circled around the shed and the arrow pointed toward a certain bulky place in the the writhing mass of black. "There...!"

Frisk followed after him in quick stride and luckily still had her knife. It wouldn't be the first time she used the weapon - but she never went for the kill. Asgore's battle was proof. Either way she ran past Sans, dodging and leaping with intricate spins past bones and with a strong focused slash, the Black slime was thrown to the side revealing a cracked soul, seemingly more black than purple. 

Sans didn't miss his chance. A single bone flew toward the soul, and smashed it into pieces. Gaster's reaction was immediate. He screeched writhed before them, slime sizzling and burning away before nothing but a skeletal mask remained. Sans slowly approached until he stood beside Frisk who was watching the bone pensively. 

She stood there and stared down at the mask. Only reassured when its been silent for a solid minute, she bent over to pick it up and held the face in her hands. "... You've got a lot of explaining to do."

Sans chuckled nervously. "Heh... heh... yeah." He watched the mask for a few empty seconds before looking away. "Hey are you okay? Your face is still bleeding." He inspected the wound, brow bone creasing with worry.

"Oh." She had practically forgotten about that in all the commotion. "Yeah- thanks." She smiled slightly and wiped her cheek on her sleeve. It left a bloody stain, and she exhaled. "It's okay, a snack will fix it up. Let's get back in the house."

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'll help ya patch that up too." As soon as they were inside, Sans went straight for the stairs and staggered to the bathroom where they kept the medical supplies.

Frisk watched him go with a soft smile. She was glad that turned out okay. She sat down on the couch and looked at her knees, which had gotten a little bruised. Oh well. Best wait for the first aid.

The short skeleton returned a moment later with various medical tools and cotton balls. "I got some disinfectant, but it's going to sting." He lightly pressed the soaked cotton to her face, and they both winced, Frisk from the pain and Sans from the sympathy. 

Frisk calmed herself and leaned towards the cotton, closing her eyes to let him continue. Admittedly, it felt nice to be taken care of by him. "Thanks. Now, I want you to start your 'long story'." 

"Uh... heh... where to start. Um. How about you ask a question and then I can answer it?" Sans shuffled around and retrieved a bandage, laying it softly over Frisk's face before smoothing it over. "That way I won't be telling you about some weird science stuff that, uh, probably wouldn't even effect the story."

She touched her cheek in relief. It felt better that way. "Okay, well, first of all-- what was Gaster doing here?"

"Hoo boy. Starting with the big ones first." He glanced at her knees and began searching through his supplies. "I guess I'll have to go way back... welp. You would've found out sooner or later. I never had a father."

"What about a mother?" She guessed the answer, but asked either way to keep the conversation rolling. Her hand rested on his shoulder comfortingly, noticing he too was bruised up. So she stopped him for a second and stood up, heading towards the kitchen and returning with a crab apple. She broke the treat in half and offered him one with ease.

Sans accepted the snack gratefully and shoved the entire thing down his throat in one bite. He seemed better than before. "Never had one of those either. Gaster... he cut off a piece of himself. 'In the name of science' as he would love to say." 

"... And made you?" She blinked, rubbing the back of her head. "Wow. A scientifically-made monster. I had no idea."

"Yeah. It's also the reason he's so... liquid-y. He couldn't keep taking bone or there'd be nothing left. So he made himself more slime than anything, and eventually it worked. He made me. And you know science..." sans cleaned Frisk's knees and bandaged them as well. "The more data you have, the more exact your answer will be. That's why he made two."

Her hand moved to pet the top of his skull in a silent thanks for taking care of her scrapes. "But you said he had died long ago?"

"He did." Sans caught her hand held it to the side of his face. "I'll skip the small stuff... he fell into his own creation and was broken all over time itself. He still existed, yet he didn't. He went mad there. Completely alone. No sight. No sound. I still don't know whether to be happy or pitiful..."

Frisk stroked her thumb against his cheekbone, a little pink from his act of holding her hand in place. "This explains a lot... And now my actual question hm? Sans- how did he end up here in our house in one piece-? Well, mostly one..."

"Heh..." Sans flushed a light blue at the soothing motion. "I was created from him so- like it or not- we are connected. I don't know what he did out there, in the void, but somehow he was almost... able to take over my body at times. I couldn't let that happen so..."

Frisk pulled him lightly towards her and into a snug warm embrace. "I think I get it now. It's okay. I'm just- glad I came home on time."

Sans sighed into the hug and pressed closer. "Yeah. Me too. Heh... what was I thinking? Trying to do it by myself... you're so amazing."

She was glad she could still hug him after all of that. She nuzzled into his soft hoodie and held him protectively. "Thanks... You are, too. Quick and smart."

"Heh... heh... doesn' c'mpare..." Sans' weight slowly increased until the skeleton emitted soft, content snores.

Frisk blinked for a moment and held back a quiet laugh. "Never change." She mumbled even if he was already asleep. She slowly sat back on the couch and got comfortable, letting Sans nap and soon falling asleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> WOAHkay so that was fun. Remember to check out Kamillyanna on tumblr since she definitely did her share of the work, and my tumblr is staylragno, not that you should go there or care. Have a nice day Brahs


End file.
